Seven Drunken Nights Supernatural
by JNonato
Summary: Para o mini projeto "Seven Drunken Nights" - Dean, você é um bêbado bolinador. É perigoso ficar em público com você. Humorous - Yay!


**Seven Drunken Nights** - Projeto inspirado na música homônima dos Dubliners. A música é irlandesa e fala (misteriosamente) sobre sete noites bêbadas. As histórias pertencerão a vários fandons e são um projeto conjunto entre JNonato (eu) e FNonato (minha irmã) e quem mais aparecer. Essa é a história escrita para o Fandom de Supernatural.

Even Dead Can Dance!

–

– Hoje, Sammy, você vai me levar para dançar.

– Você não dança.

– É. Você pode até estar certo, mas, maninho, isso é só um detalhe para quem acabou de sair do inferno e ta louco pra fazer algo com o próprio esqueleto.

Samuel Winchester não pôde reprimir o sorriso que surgiu em seu rosto quando seguiu na cola de Dean para dentro de um bar qualquer, pensando consigo mesmo que Dean tinha o senso de humor mais distorcido da face da terra.

–

– Você dança comigo.

_Ahn?_ foi a frase mais completa que se formou na mente de Sam; Dean já havia tomado algumas cervejas e whiskys, dado algumas tacadas na mesa de bilhar e passado algumas cantadas na garçonete e Sam tinha um pouco de esperança de que o irmão já estivesse ficando cansado da noite. Só que ele havia aprendido algumas coisas com Dean ao longo dos anos: Dean frustrava expectativas.

– Eu não danço, Dean. Não sei dançar. Não _gosto_ de dançar. Você sabe disso.

– Qual é, Sammy? Até um morto dança.

– Não, Dean.

– Qual é? Vai querer me ver tomar outro toco da garçonete? Por que ela _não vai_ dançar comigo, eu aposto. Ou quer que eu passe vergonha dançando sozinho?

Sam reprimiu um sorriso. Dean alcoolizado era um de seus Deans favoritos. Diversão na certa.

– Por que é que você não vai na frente?

– Não! – Dean falou, erguendo-se de súbito. Sam ergueu as sobrancelhas, alerta, ao sentir o aperto firme das mãos de Dean em seu braço, puxando-o em direção ao Jukebox, sem a menor noção da própria força – Você vem comigo, mocinho!

– Dean, pára! Por que você resolveu que quer dançar comigo?

– Ué. Tem ar circulando nos meus pulmões, Sammy! Isso não é motivo o bastante para comemorarmos?

Sam abriu a boca para responder mas desistiu quando viu o sorriso vitorioso no rosto de Dean.

– Ponto pra mim. Agora, vem! – e carregou Sam consigo. Sam não parava de lançar olhares preocupados ao redor. A moça ruiva que servia os drinks olhava para os dois de maneira penosa e estranha. Sam estava prestes a comentar isso com Dean quando o mais velho exclamou: – Não tem nada que preste nesse Jukebox!

– Deixa eu ver.

– Não! Não confio no seu gosto musical... pronto. Isso aqui ta bom.

– Porra, Dean.

– O que foi?

– Genesis, cara? Não tem nada mais irônico aí, não?

Dean demorou cinco segundos para entender a piada e Sam aproveitou o 'delay' do irmão para se sentar num banquinho ao lado do aparelho de som. A introdução de 'I Can't Dance' preencheu o ambiente e Sam sorriu de lado, imaginando quinhentas piadas estúpidas que ele poderia soltar se Dean estivesse sóbrio o bastante para entender.

Dean começara a sacudir a cabeça de um lado para o outro no ritmo da música, gingando pra cá e para lá. Sam gostava de vê-lo assim: tranqüilo. Num momento em que não fazia mal as hordas de demônios que queriam a cabeça deles.

– _Hot sun beating down, burning my feet just walking around. Hot sun making me sweat. __Gators getting close, hasn't got me yet._ – Dean canta, acompanhando o tom da música, com direito a biquinho e o dedo indicador fazendo que não para Sam, que bateu palmas e riu com gosto.

Era difícil não se contagiar. Principalmente quando Dean puxava seu braço de novo e o empurrava para que se mexesse.

– Dean...

– _I can't dance, I can't talk._ – Dean faz um sinal de silêncio para Sam e o mais novo apenas o acompanha. – _Only thing about me is the way I walk. _

Certo. A batida é agradável. Sam poderia até admitir que Genesis tivesse acertado nessa música. Dean está de costas para si, e só por isso Sam se permite rir do ridículo da situação. Dean ergue os cotovelos e move os quadris de um lado para o outro de um jeito meio duro demais, meio trôpego, meio desajeitado, mesmo.

Desistindo e cedendo às vontades de seu bêbado e recém-ressuscitado irmão mais velho, Sam encontra um jeito de ficar de frente para o outro, vendo o riso nos olhos dele quando imitou uma coreografia ao melhor estilo GoGo-Boy.

– _Blue jeans sitting on the beach, her dogs talking to me, but she's out of reach._ – Dean se empolga e aumenta o volume de sua voz, cantando _para_ Sam, fazendo-o rir. – _She's got a body under that shirt, _– neste ponto, Dean corre os olhos pelo corpo de Sam de algo a baixo, divertindo-se ao ver o mais novo constranger-se. – _but all she wants to do is rub my face in the dirt 'cos I can't dance, I can't talk... _canta comigo, Sammy!

Sam coça a cabeça, balançando-se de um lado para o outro. Unem-se num coro de: _I can't dance, I can't sing, I'm just standing here selling. Oh and checking everything is in place, you never know who's looking on _e Sam consegue imaginar seu pai se remexendo na cova. A música fica mais lenta por alguns segundos e Dean desacelera seus movimentos, ondulando os quadris para frente e para trás. Sam pensa consigo mesmo que eles devem ter espantado metade dos clientes do bar mas, vendo o sorriso de Dean, acaba se decidindo que não faz mal, definitivamente.

_Young punk spilling beer on my shoes,  
fat guy's talking to me trying to steal my blues.  
Thick smoke, see her smiling through;  
I never thought so much could happen just shooting pool.  
But I'can t dance, I can't talk.  
The only thing about me is the way that I walk  
. I can't dance, I can't sing. I'm just standing here sellin…  
oh and checking everything is in place cos you never know who's looking on.  
__**… a perfect body with a perfect face…**_

Neste momento, Dean desliza as mãos pelos ombros de Sam, em seguida segura o rosto dele com as duas mãos e sorri tropegamente.

Uma sirene soa na mente de Sam gritando 'perigo, perigo, perigo' e ele realmente pensa em sair correndo quando Dean encosta a cabeça contra sua clavícula, mas ouve a vozinha fraca e preguiçosa chamando-o lá de baixo, dizendo 'Sammy, Sammy...' e ele só consegue responder:

– O que foi, Dean?

– Eu to com sono...

Sam apóia uma mão da cabeça do mais velho e o empurra ligeiramente, mas Dean passa os braços pela cintura dele e tudo o que Sam consegue fazer é arrastá-lo grudado a si para que ele se sente num dos banquinhos do bar.

– Dean? – ele chama, querendo se certificar de que Dean ainda está acordado.

– Hm?

– Quer ir para casa?

– Hm.

Sam ergue os olhos e encontra a garçonete que recebera as cantadas de Dean o observando perto da porta atrás do balcão. Ela ergue as sobrancelhas, parecendo culpada por ter sido pega espiando.

– Oi? – Sam diz, como quem pergunta o que ela quer.

– Hum. Posso ajudar?

– Ah. – Sam olha para Dean, que finalmente o tinha soltado e agora estava com a cabeça apoiada balcão e os olhos fechados. – Um copo d'água? Acho que meu irmão não ta bem.

As sobrancelhas da menina se erguem um pouco mais.

– Ah. Claro. _Irmão_. – ela sacode a cabeça, rindo. Sam a olha, confuso. – Não precisa se preocupar comigo. Não somos _esse tipo_ de bar, mas também não somos preconceituosos, sabe?

Sam se engasga, sentindo o rosto esquentar, e a menina some. Dean o chama baixinho.

– Fala, Dean.

– Amo você, sabia, Sam? Você, o Bobby... tipo, amo vocês mesmo.

– Certo, Dean. – Sam puxa outro banquinho e olha Dean pacientemente.

– Mas você eu amo mais. Você sabe, não sabe?

– Sei, Dean. O que você disser.

Dean ergue a cabeça do balcão e olha para Sam com os olhos desfocados porém estranhamente pensativos.

– O que foi?

– Hum. – Dean se senta ereto no banco com alguma dificuldade, encarando o rosto de Sam muito de perto e muito intensamente, como se ele fosse um Sudoku ou um bicho estranho.

– É sério, Dean. O que foi?

– Seu nariz. – Dean responde, erguendo as mãos para pegar no rosto de Sam.

– O que tem meu nariz? – Sam pergunta, assustado. Dean sorri docemente.

– Ele é bonitinho.

– Ahn?

– É. É bonitinho.

Sam sente Dean chegar com o rosto a centímetros do seu e prende a respiração, apavorado. Dean, porém, apenas beija a ponta de seu nariz e volta a se afastar, murmurando.

– É bonitinho.

– É mesmo. – concorda a garçonete, surgida do nada. Sam, apavorado, decide que é hora de ir embora e enfia a água pela goela de Dean abaixo.

Dean precisa de apoio para sair do bar e Sam não pode deixar de reparar nos olhares de desaprovação que um grupo de caminhoneiros lança a eles quando deixam o estabelecimento.

– Vamos dançar mais, Sammy?

– Não, Dean. Nós vamos para o motel.

– Por quê? Eu tava me divertindo.

– Porque você é um bêbado bolinador, Dean. E é perigoso ficar em público com você.

– Bolinador? Mas eu não bolinei ninguém, Sammy.

– É, mas não parou de me agarrar até agora.

Dean olhou estranho para ele, notando que seus braços estavam um pouco muito firmes ao redor dos ombros de Sam.

– Mas eu sou seu irmão. Eu posso.

– Se você diz...

–

Duas horas mais tarde:

– Não, Sammy. Eu não fiz de propósito! Eu não percebi!

Dean chorava em cima da cama enquanto Sam tentava pela vigésima vez colocá-lo para dormir.

– Eu não tava te _bli-nan... boli-nando_, Sammy...

– Eu sei, Dean. Mas os outros podem pensar besteira...

– Eu _não posso_ te bolinar, Sammy! É _pecado_.

O rosto de Dean estava lavado por lágrimas e Sam nem sabia por que ainda se dava ao trabalho de tentar explicar algo a ele.

– É, Dean; é o que dizem.

O quarto fica em silêncio de novo exceto pelas fungadas de Dean. Sam se senta na beirada da cama e Dean se deita sobre os travesseiros, olhando para Sam cheio de preocupação.

– Eu não quero ir pro inferno, Sam.

Sam ergue as sobrancelhas. _Certo_, pensa; essa era a primeira vez que ele ouvia aquilo desde que Dean começara a chorar.

– Não quero... não quero ter que... _ter que_ ir pra _lá_ de novo.

E então Dean começou a tremer.

– Você não vai, Dean.

– Nem você, Sammy... Sammy? Também não quero que você vá pro inferno, ta? – Dean tremia feito louco. Sam colocou uma mão nos ombros retesados dele, cobrindo-o com o lençol como se fosse uma criança.

– Ei, Dean... calma, ta? Ninguém vai pro inferno.

– E se eu dormir...? Sammy, e se vierem atrás de mim?

– Psiu. Só dorme. Não vou sair daqui, ta? Ninguém vai pro inferno hoje.

Dean ainda ficou olhando para Sam por alguns instantes.

– Promete?

– Prometo. Agora durma.

Algum tempo se passou e Sam estava quase acreditando que Dean havia finalmente dormido quando o ouviu chamar seu nome.

– Fala, Dean.

– Eu acho que você sabe dançar, sim.

E Sam sorriu para o rosto sorridente, bêbado e sonolento de Dean.

– 'Noite, Dean.

– 'Noite, Sam-my...

-

C'est finitte. Xoxo.  
Jnonato.


End file.
